


Amnesia

by Hakuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incomplete, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuran/pseuds/Hakuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years have passed since the defeat of Voldemort and the disappearance of the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Things have finally settled down, if not for the occasional capture of a death eater, but what will the Weasley twins do when an unexpected guest makes an appearance in their shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

 

 

She felt sore.

Her body was aching all over. She was just tired, so tired. It'd be nice to just go to sleep like this and ignore the outside world but she knew she couldn't. He was still out there. She had to check. What had happened? Had they won? Lost? Or maybe everything was just at a temporary standstill and soon, just like a ticking time bomb, everything would suddenly come to blows and this was just the calm before the storm. Still, she had to make sure.

Ignoring the screaming protests of her muscles, she heaved herself up and slowly began making her way towards the center of the battlefield limping, her left leg slightly dragging along grassy field, leaving a faint trail of blood. As she approached the clearing within the forbidden forest, a figure stood about in it's center. A boy. The forest was silent, not a sign of life about, with the exceptions of themselves. It made her hair stand on their ends, it just wasn't natural.

Ignoring the dreaded feeling in her gut she called out to the figure.

"Harry?" 

The boy slowly turned around and for the first time she stared straight into his eyes and felt her stomach drop at what she saw in them.

  
Despair.

Anger.

Resignation.

Self-loathing.

 

Tears trickled down his face. Two words came out of his mouth before he completely vanished.

The calm before the storm indeed.


End file.
